The present invention relates to the field of flashlights, and more particularly to a flashlight having a light-emitting diode (LED) as its light source.
Illuminating light sources, such as fluorescent lamps and halogen light bulbs have been used in various conventional illuminating devices for different types of flashlights. However, these light sources generally have problems. They generate a large amount of heat, they have poor resistance to vibration, and they consume a large amount of power. In addition, illuminating devices that use these light sources require the replacement of burned-out lamps, and the devices are generally large in size. Moreover, they require frequent battery changes, which is inconvenient and costly to the customer. Therefore, these light sources are not adequate in terms of practical usability, for instance, in long distance hiking.
A prior art flashlight, the PA-Light, is shown in FIG. 6. It includes a plastic housing that has 9-volt battery style terminals therein. The housing snaps onto the top of a 9-volt battery and covers the battery""s top half. A circuit board is mounted on top of the plastic housing. A heavy rubber housing covers the 9-volt battery, the plastic housing, and the circuit. The rubber housing includes a bottom half and a top half which has a built-in reflector and a magnifying lens that magnifies light from the light-emitting diode bulb into a sealed beam. The top half slides over the top of the plastic housing and the bottom half slides over an end of the battery. A metal band holds the rubber housing together. A disadvantage of this device is that it is heavy, weighting 84 grams with the battery. It is also quite large which makes it uncomfortable when kept in a pocket, and inconvenient when both hands are needed because it is too large to hold in a person""s mouth. In addition, the rubber housing is sticky, which makes it hard to get it in and out of a pocket. Another disadvantage is that it is always on a glow mode, even when it""s not being used. According to the manufacturer, the PA-Light will glow for only four years; thus the shelf life is limited to four years, and less time if it is used. Also, the battery does not last long when the flashlight is being used. With a 9-volt battery, the PA-Light only lasts for 100 hours on low, 24 hours on high, and 100 hours on a blinking mode.
Another prior art device is the xe2x80x9cMicro-Light,xe2x80x9d which is shown in FIG. 7. It includes a plastic housing having a bottom and top portion. The bottom portion holds the battery and the light-emitting diode bulb. The top portion of the housing snaps on over the battery and the light-emitting diode bulb. The top portion also includes a button switch that, when pressed, pushes one of the light-emitting diode""s leads onto the battery to turn on the flashlight. A disadvantage of this device is that it is often difficult to acquire replacement batteries while hiking. It is also difficult to replace the battery, and requires prying open the casing with a small screwdriver or with a knife. In addition, when using the lithium coin cell batteries, the Micro-Light will only last 12 hours. Another disadvantage is that the flashlight is difficult to hold because it is so small.
An additional prior art flashlight is the xe2x80x9cSolitairexe2x80x9d single cell AAA, which is shown in FIG. 8. The flashlight includes a round aluminum pipe with a front cap that contains the lens and reflector. The front cap screws onto one end, while the battery slides into the other end. A plug with a spring screws onto the end containing the battery in order to hold and connect it. The front end that contains the reflector is rotated clockwise to turn on, and counterclockwise to turn off. A disadvantage of this device is that it uses an inefficient incandescent bulb, which lasts only about ten hours. It requires an AAA alkaline battery, which lasts for only about 2 hours. Also, it is difficult to turn on the device with one hand. This type of flashlight is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,263, 4,656,565, 4,658,336, 4,851,974, 4,864,474, 4,899,265, 4,942,505, and 5,003,440.
Another prior art device is the xe2x80x9cVistaLite 300 seriesxe2x80x9d red emitting bicycle tale light, which is shown in FIG. 9. The light includes a bottom plastic housing which holds two AA batteries. A circuit board is mounted to the middle of the bottom housing and contains three light-emitting diode bulbs, two resistors, a transistor, and a switch. A red lens covers the housing and snaps onto the bottom thereof. A disadvantage of this device is that it is heavy and inefficient. The light draws is 66 milliamps in the on position and 33 milliamps in the blinking position. This type of flashlight is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,187 and 5,313,188.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a flashlight that is lightweight, small in size, slides in a pocket easily, has a long shelf life, has a long running time, can be quickly turned on, and has an easy to find power source that can be replaced simply and quickly.
The high-low LED flashlight of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems and meets the aforementioned needs by providing a flashlight having an end cap assembly that is snapped onto the top of a 9-volt battery. The battery functions as both a power source and a handle. The end cap assembly includes a highly efficient and high brightness LED and a switch that turns the flashlight on and off. Alternatively, a three-mode switch can be used to control the intensity of the light. A spot on the flashlight glows when turned off, allowing the flashlight to be easily located in the dark. The end cap assembly further includes a 9-volt battery snap that releasably connects to the terminal of a conventional 9-volt battery. The end cap assembly simply snaps on and off the terminal end of the battery, covering the terminals and providing safe operation of the flashlight. The present invention is of such compact size and low weight as to be suitable for single-handed portable operation by a user. In another embodiment, a glow-in-the-dark housing fits over the end cap assembly.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved flashlight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flashlight of simple construction that is small and lightweight.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a flashlight that is portable and slides easily and smoothly into a pocket.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flashlight that has a low current, a long running time and a long shelf life.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a flashlight that glows in the dark, and that turns on quickly and easily.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a flashlight that has a power source that is easy to find and simple and easy to replace.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.